Mark Fletcher
Charles Dixon (born January 17, 1980) is a British professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Mark Fletcher. He is the current owner of the K-Wrestling Alliance:Newcastle, and currently wrestles in Professional RPG Wrestling. He has a career match record of 28-8-1. Early career Mark Fletcher's career started in late June 2006, after hearing about a man called Tommy Cornell. After a brief time of thought, and a bit of research about Cornell, Mark Fletcher set out looking for his first fed, which he found in KWA, then run by Craig Randall. K-Wrestling Alliance:Newcastle KWA - Randall Version Mark Fletcher had a successful career debut on July 2, 2006, where he defeated the rest of the KWA roster to earn himself a shot at the KWA Championship at the end of the month. The next week, Mark Fletcher joined a new faction, consisting of KWA Tag Team Champions, The Hardcore Messiah and Hobo, dubbing themselves The KWA's Most Dominant Team. However, this faction was short lasted as the KWA Owner, Craig Randall, or Mr. Johnson, forced them to split up, and this led to some repercussions from the 3 men, Hobo even walking out, and Mark Fletcher and The Hardcore Messiah being forced into a storyline feud, which neither men really wanted. However, this was the point where Mark Fletcher became face for the first ever time in his career, and went unbeaten from that point. After the Pay Per View, Mark Fletcher started a feud with the debuting, and a supposedly KWA Legend-in-the-making, in the form of Tei Almasy, who was the adopted son of KWA Legend, Phoenix Almasy. Mark Fletcher and Tei Almasy were thrown into a match straight away, and this led to Mark Fletcher walking out on KWA, and mainly because of the management. He believed that Mark Fletcher versus Tei Almasy is a Pay Per View standard match, but it wasn't even the Main Event on the weekly card. Mark Fletcher and Tei Almasy also had a lot of hatred for each other at this time, over some comments which Tei Almasy had made, questioning Mark Fletcher's commitment towards the fed. With Mark Fletcher out of action for a few weeks, Tei Almasy was gaining momentum, but this stopped when Mark Fletcher returned in a Triple Threat Number 1 Contender's Match, which was originally only supposed to be Tei Almasy versus The Hardcore Messiah, until Mark Fletcher was a surprise entry into the match, and he defeated both men, pinning Tei Almasy aftera failed double team from him and The Hardcore Messiah. The week later, Mark Fletcher faced off with Disciple X, the KWA Television Champion, in which proved to be the last ever KWA match, as Craig Randall got tired of it, and closed the promotiom shortly before Mark Fletcher got his chance against Don Paulo Vincente, which gave Mark Fletcher the drive for his next venture. KWA - Fletcher Version Mark Fletcher re-opened KWA in September 2006, shortly after Craig Randall had closed the original. The owner was kept a secret, as a lot of former KWA superstars, including a few new ones joined up pretty much straight away, including Mark Fletcher. Feeling threatened, Craig Randall launched a takeover bid as Mr. Johnson, which new KWA Owner, Mark Fletcher, and KWA World Heavyweight Champion, strongly answered at the first Pay Per View of the new era, Comfortably Numb. With him becoming new owner, he handed the title to the man who was the last KWA Superstar to survive in the Gauntlet for the Gold match, and fomer KWA's Most Dominant Team member, The Hardcore Messiah. With Mark Fletcher as the new owner, he started to take a back seat in terms of competition, and started to concentrate on the business side of things. Fletcher got himself involved with an incident involving Streets Wilson, who had attacked and stabbed a man on the street. Mark Fletcher first donned a mask, and defeated Streets Wilson in the ring as a punishment for his actions, but Streets still had to go to court. Although he was tried, Mark Fletcher went to the courts to save him from being put in jail, which he successfully negotiated. This lead to a feud with Streets Wilson's tag team partner, Bubba Josh, and Mark Fletcher defeated Bubba Josh in a Clockwork Orange House Of Fun match at Survival Of The Fittest. Not wanting to be defeated, Streets Wilson and Bubba Josh attacked, and set fire to former KWA World Heavyweight Champion, and Hall of Famer, The Hardcore Messiah, thus dragging on their feud with Mark Fletcher further. Mark Fletcher got revenge the following week, by attacking both men and hitting his two finishers on each of them. The week later, Streets Wilson and Bubba Josh were defeated by Mark Fletcher and Oskorei in an Elimination Triple Threat match, also involving Robby Narrow and Cory Thunder. During the match Bubba Josh joined Insane INC, thus ending the feud. At Road To Glory, Mark Fletcher defeated Matt Acid, who was undefeated until that night. After the match, Insane INC hit the ring and attacked Mark Fletcher and Matt Acid, but were fended off when Oskorei also came in to help. One week later, KWA closed, and the "Fletcher Era" ended with the KWA's Most Dominant Team reuniting in the ring for one last time. KWA:N The Rebirth In late February 2007, Mark Fletcher re-opened the KWA with a new name, new ideas, and new general direction. As well as some KWA alumni, some new superstars joined up as well. Universal Wrestling Federation Mark Fletcher debuted in the UWF at Tidal Wave, where he captured the UWF Universal Championship in a one-night tournament, where he defeated "Hollywood" Rip Boulder in the finals. Shortly after that, Mark Fletcher formed a faction with UWF Extreme Champion, Streets Wilson and Rick "The Dick" Stevens, calling themselves Revolution. joining up after Mark Fletcher defeated Rick Stevens to defend his UWF Universal Championship. Two weeks later, and Mark Fletcher became the victim of some attacks from a masked man, who announced that he would face off with Mark Fletcher for the UWF Universal Championship at Cage-a-Rama. The week before, that man revealed himself to be Joe Morse, and that they would face off in a Thunderdome Cage Match. Mark Fletcher defeated Joe Morse after Edward Sinclair was forced to throw in the towel for Morse. Revolution started to become more and more unsettled, as Mark Fletcher prepared for his next title defence, a Fortress of Doom match, where 2 teams of 3 compete, and the person who captures the flag becomes the UWF Universal Champion. After more victories for Fletcher, he disappeared off the scene after a tag team match with Streets Wilson, but he returned the week before Danger Zone, where he attacked Streets Wilson, disbanded Revolution, and promised to defeat Streets Wilson. At Danger Zone, Mark Fletcher defended his UWF Universal Championship for the third time, taking on the team of Joe Morse, Rip Boulder and Two Timin Tom, with Demon and Sabre on his team. The following week on HeatWave, Mark Fletcher lost his UWF Universal Championship to Demon after interference from his former stablemate, Streets Wilson. That defeat, which proved to be Mark Fletcher's first ever defeat in the UWF brought a great change in Fletcher's character, bringing out a darker side to him. In the weeks to come, Fletcher experimented with different methods, before finally re-creating himself as "The Oskorei" Mark Fletcher. Only three weeks later, Mark Fletcher defeated Demon to win his second UWF Universal Championship. At Season's Beatings, Fletcher defeated long-time rival Streets Wilson in a Texas Death Match to capture his first UWF Extreme Championship. International Wrestling Xtreme Alliance Mark Fletcher debuted in IWXA in mid December 2006, teaming up with Bill Graves and Daimon Viper to take on Streets Wilson, Chinje Nagawa and Troy. His team was victorious, and Fletcher went onto his first Pay Per View match at Road To Hell, defeating Graves and Genesis to become the Number 1 Contender to Streets Wilson's IWXA World Heavyweight Championship. Mark Fletcher defeated Streets Wilson on the Christmas Day edition of Inferno to capture the title in only his third match in the company. Professional RPG Wrestling Mark debuted in PRW on New Year's Day, 2007, where, accompanied by his brother, Shane Fletcher, where he instantly became PRW Cyanide Champion. The pair, recently re-united before debuting, currently have their sights set on the tag team division, where they are currently the #2 Contenders. Personal life Mark Fletcher is currently dating Sarah Thompson, a girl who he's known since he went to school with her in Newcastle, England. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves :*''Straits Slam'' (Sustained belly to back inverted mat slam) :*''Tyne Driver'' (Fire Thunder Driver) :*''Bridging The Tyne'' (Sharpshooter) :*'Spear' :*''Gold Smash'' (Holding facebreaker knee smash) :*Lifting DDT :*Jumping high knee :*Spinebuster :*Figure Four leglock Managers :*Sarah Thomspon Nicknames :*Local Hero :*The Biggest Draw :*Fletch-rated :*The Oskorei Theme songs His primary theme is "Imelda" by Mark Knopfler, but has used "Going Home" by Mark Knopfler, the theme song for "Local Hero", as his theme on big occasions. In UWF, during his time in Revolution, he used "End of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage, which was also Revolution's theme music. In PRW, The Fletcher's music is "The Clairvoyant" by Iron Maiden. The KWA's Most Dominant Team's music was "Master of Puppets" by Metallica. Championships and Accomplishments *'International Wrestling Extreme Alliance' :*World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Krazy Wrestling Association' :*World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Extreme Championship (1 time) :*Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Oskorei :*First Triple Crown Champion *'Professional RPG Wrestling' :*Cyanide Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' :*Universal Championship (2 times) :*Extreme Championship (1 time) Mark Fletcher Mark Fletcher Mark Fletcher